Changes
by Strife3
Summary: Van, Allen, Hitomi, Millerna. Is only one person right for you?
1. Van

Van couldn't believe his eyes. There she was... Hitomi... The embodiment of all that was pure and beautiful, so innocent and full of dreams and ideals, kissing that smug knight. Van has always respected Allen, because of his battle prowess and wisdom, but never had a high opinion of him as a person. There was something unsettling about him... A look in his eyes he had when there wasn't a woman in the room to impress... He just couldn't shake of the feeling that Allen was a selfish person, an egomaniac and a player.  
  
There was blood on his arm, trickling down from the place where his nails pierced the skin. He hadn't even noticed that he was hugging himself, and he felt no pain – how could any kind of physical distress ever compare to losing your faith in someone? Van just couldn't understand... How could she?  
  
  
  
But then again, Allen probably was the better choice. He was everything that Van wasn't – tall, blond, older, experienced, gallant and always quick to give a lady some kind of an appropriate compliment. He could never give Hitomi anything more then a short word of comfort here and there, spoken with a coarse voice with his eyes downcast. Maybe he could work on it... Perhaps he could change for her?  
  
A rage seized him as that thought crossed his mind. He realized he didn't want to change, and why should he? He was honorable, he never lied... Never offered more then he could give, unlike Allen. If Hitomi couldn't see that... If a glittering illusion was more important to her then the truth, then so be it. It wasn't meant to be. 


	2. Millerna

Millerna was so happy today.. Everything was going perfect! She had the perfect dress to wear to the perfect ball she planned for this evenning, and her sister had the perfect timing to go out of the country and not bother her and Allen.   
  
Allen.. The thought of the blonde knight mad her feel giddy. I finally have a chance with him, she thought – Hitomi will be to busy with the brooding and boring Fanelian prince, and with her out of the picture... Ah. Life was good. This little romance that started to unfold between Van and the Mystic Moon brat was all she could wish for. They still haven't confessed their feelings to each other, but it was obvius to anyone that Van was head over heels for Hitomi, and lately Hitomi has started to spend more time with him than usual. Maybe she could give them a hand tonight? A little of spiked punch finding it's way to their glasses wasn't a bad idea.. God knows how long they would take on their own; with Van's social skills and Hitomi's unladylike manners.  
  
  
  
She just couldn't understand whal everyone saw in the girl. Hitomi was plain ,with her green but not too clear and brilliant eyes, her chopped of hair and her constant whining. The girl also had no idea what she wanted; to stay here or go home, to fight or run away, Allen or Van. Millerna detested people like that, the spineless snails. She had always known what she wanted; some thought that made her spoiled, but she new she was only determined and strong, and that couldn't be a bad thing. And now.. She wanted Allen, more than anything else in the world. SHe was a princess, and went through a lot... Didin't she deserve her Prince? And who could be more princly than Allen Schezar?  
  
  
  
Her brush fell out of her hand while she was lost in this pleasent train of thought. No, it would not do to turn into some kind of a crazy person like that Hitomi.. She should concetrate on the task at hand and brush her hair like it shone like molten gold. Of course; the maids could to that, but she couldn't let them.. Tonight was to important to let anyone's incompetence ruin her looks or annoy her. She knew she was extremly competent at almost anything she did (her father always said he was only sorry she never took up anything useful) , and she could do most things better then her maids.. And they knew it. So they were nervoud. And they messed up. No, Millerna was going to do everything by herself tonight, and do it just right.  
  
  
  
She opened the little pots and jars that contained her cosmetics. Her natural beauty didn't need much help, and she didn't use it often, but still, a litlle colour couln't hurt tonight – just a touch of pink to her lips, a bit of kohl to make her brilliant blue eyes stand out. There. A litle golden dust on her cleavege, hair, and a bit around her eyes – perfect.  
  
  
  
Now for the dress. It was a simple blue affair, but it accented her curves delightfully, and showed of her milky white shoulders and neck. The color was the blue of her eyes, and set them of beautifully. It was a bit difficult to put on by herself – it was very tight all the way to the hips, and fell sofftly to her slippered feet from there. She let her hair spill down her back in soft waves.. And examined herself in the mirror once more, for the last time.  
  
  
  
Yes. It was the best she could do, and the best she had ever looked – Allen just had to notice it. She felt the butterflys in her stomach again, and had to admit she was nervous.. She just hoped noone could tell. The mere though of Allen turning to Hitomi from her again pained her more then she cared to admit, so she quicly dismissed this train of thought. Everything will be ok, from tonight. It had to be. 


End file.
